


all旻/all锡 无意义的七人行

by locorabbit_bear



Category: bts
Genre: Multi, bts - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locorabbit_bear/pseuds/locorabbit_bear
Summary: 我终于搞完了写篇车屁话好多后期逐渐偏离主题（……）我今年都不会再写了多p预警上车了车门焊死





	all旻/all锡 无意义的七人行

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于搞完了  
> 写篇车屁话好多  
> 后期逐渐偏离主题（……）  
> 我今年都不会再写了  
> 多p预警  
> 上车了车门焊死

“嗯，慢，慢一点，呜呜……”  
床上的人儿仰着脖子，承受着身下人猛烈的撞击。刚刚为面前宽肩男子口过的小嘴红嘟嘟的，看的直想让人再亲一下。  
“智旻，不行啊，你看你号锡哥哥多耐操。”  
小孩身下的男子放慢了动作，直接抽出了巨物在穴口边缘打转着，一边调侃着男孩，一边指着隔壁床被三个男人围住的瘦小男子。  
隔壁床的郑号锡已经被操的神志不清，眼泪似乎都流干了，只有跟从身体的本能从嘴里吐出碎细的呻吟。  
“不，不可以！明天还要上课，不能再来了呜呜呜……”朴智旻抹着泪，想要制止金泰亨继续往穴口里送的动作，可是他没有成功，带着被压下的冲力反而坐得更深了些。  
“可是智旻下面的小嘴不是这么说的。”  
男人坏笑着咧开了四方嘴，慢慢挺动着腰，手指也一点点的在朴智旻身上点火。  
面前的宽肩男子也柔声劝到：“没关系呀智旻，我们可以帮你请假。”一边俯下身去亲吻他眼角的泪水。  
“珍哥，泰泰，嗯，你们都好坏啊呜呜呜呜……就，就知道欺负旻旻……呜！”  
金硕珍这时候在朴智旻被插着的蜜穴里又探入一根手指，另一只手抚着他胸前的小樱桃。感觉稍微宽松一些后再加入了另一根。  
感受到身后的异样，朴智旻抽抽搭搭哭的更凶了，还打了个嗝。  
“我，我不行的呜呜呜……泰泰，泰泰的已经好粗了，要是珍哥再，再来，会死掉的……嗝……”  
“没事的旻旻，你看看号锡哥哥。不是可以吃下两根吗。你们两都是学舞蹈的啊。”  
金泰亨微笑着任金硕珍做着扩张，一边笑着安慰朴智旻。  
再转头看看郑号锡，已经一身的牙印了。刚才似乎被做晕过去，现在又被强制摇醒。田柾国与闵玧其的巨物把郑号锡的蜜穴撑得满满，各自深浅不一的进出着。而金南俊的在郑号锡的口中，不知是爱液还是口水，溅了郑号锡一脸。  
“不…不要了……慢…呜快一点……”  
神志不清的郑号锡自己都不知道自己再说什么，木讷的配合着三人的动作。  
“锡锡啊，明明经常干你，为什么后面还这么紧，嗯？”闵玧其嘴角挂着笑，一手抚着小号锡，一边调笑的问到。  
“可不是嘛哥，号锡哥不仅很会咬，里面的水还多。啊真是，啧。”  
和闵玧其一样辛勤在郑号锡的后穴里开垦的田柾国应了声，在郑号锡射了之后提快了抽插的速度。  
“号锡的口技也不错啊，我都快被他吸射了。”金南俊接了茬。  
“那是哥你不行。”田柾国笑嘻嘻的，继续着动作。似乎是顶到了敏感点，郑号锡的呻吟都拔高了一个度。

“停、不，不要停……啊嗯……啊！”  
在郑号锡被刺激到敏感点的同时，金硕珍那里似乎也扩张好了。他用手指挤压着温暖的内壁，留出空腰一沉一挺身，成功的进入了朴智旻的后庭。  
“啧……”  
金硕珍暗吼一声，和对面的金泰亨交换了个眼神，开始一深一浅的配合。朴智旻突然觉得有点难堪，想伸手遮住自己泛红的脸颊，但是被两人双双拉住，只好作罢。  
郑号锡不知道高潮过几次了。剩下的三人似乎今天也想结束，开始各自收拾起来。金南俊把郑号锡抱去浴室清洗，闵玧其随意的擦了擦穿好衣服就往门外走，看样子是要回家洗漱。而田柾国似乎还很有精力，站在金泰亨他们床边，饶有兴致的看着，还跃跃欲试。  
“哟，你小子明天不用上课？这么有精神。”金泰亨抬头，对上田柾国含笑的眼睛。  
“明天是凶老太婆的课，不想上。”  
“呀你个死小子，不许翘课！”  
似乎是很正常的对话，前提是忽略掉朴智旻变调的呻吟。  
“呜……好，好过分啊泰泰……嗯……珍哥……”  
面前的小孩似乎就快冲上愉快的顶峰，而这个时候金泰亨和金硕珍却双双抽出阴茎，看着面前的小孩有一下没一下的吸气。  
“柾国，你来？”金泰亨好笑的看着田柾国又立起来的小兄弟，把朴智旻的腿拉向他。  
于是田柾国就插了进去，发狠的顶弄着朴智旻的敏感点，终于把朴智旻给操射了。  
面前的人儿似乎已经不适合再来一轮，属于田柾国的精液缓缓从小口里流出来，配合着朴智旻身上的红点和四处乱飞的避孕套，场面可以说是淫秽至极。  
看着小家伙已经不行了，金硕珍和金泰亨也没再为难他，射在了朴智旻身上。  
“我说，下次干脆别买避孕套了。”  
金泰亨和田柾国坐在床边，一个正在穿衣服而另一个光着身子划手机。田柾国默默拿掉踩在脚下的避孕套，说出这种感言。  
“反正最后也不会用。还浪费钱不是么。”  
“可是如果不戴的话，号锡根本不会让我们进去。”金南俊抱着清理过的郑号锡从厕所里走出，发表了致命言论。  
“说来也巧，正好我给号锡洗完了。我去开另一间，你们给智旻清理完就退房吧。”  
除了意识模糊的朴智旻，剩下三人都点了点头。

朴智旻和郑号锡再次醒来是在一张双人床上。  
两个人相对无言，朴智旻似乎都能看清郑号锡脸上的绒毛。  
“号锡哥？”  
郑号锡应了一声，面无表情的翻了个身。  
朴智旻突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，说：  
“我知道哥只是在害羞啦。要真的不喜欢他们大可用手帮他们弄出来。”  
“就你小子会说。”  
郑号锡转了过来，还是那副表情，但是微红的耳尖却出卖了他。  
“珍哥都帮我们请过假了，今天就好好休息吧。”郑号锡掀开被子，抓起床头的衣服穿上，轻飘飘的留下这句话就走了。  
“哎…号锡哥你要去……哪？”  
话还没问完，保险门早就自动落锁了。  
朴智旻也没了继续睡的心情，去前台办了退房直接回家。  
但是他却在路上遇见了田柾国。  
“嘿……智旻哥。”  
田柾国的流氓音挠的朴智旻心痒痒。  
他突然联想到了晚上在床上干着某些不可描述的事时田柾国的声音。  
所以他打了个寒颤。  
于是朴智旻就这么没出息的溜了。  
因为脑内联想即将实体化。

又是一个周末。  
偌大的双人床上两具赤裸的身体交缠着，双人床边围了一圈赤裸的男人。  
床上，郑号锡的阴茎在朴智旻的后穴里进进出出，虽说是操人的那一个，但是他的表情并不好看。甚至带了一丝隐忍。而其原因还是要归根于他温软后穴里的那颗跳蛋。  
朴智旻就不一样了，从面部表情都能看的出来他现在很爽。  
原来号锡哥下面这么长啊……朴智旻迷迷糊糊的想着。平常因为都是被干的那方，所以没怎么在意对方的尺寸。今天实际体验了一下，还真是给了他一个异样的惊喜。  
“咳嗯，啊！号锡哥……”  
朴智旻的身体呈一个非常诡异的姿势扭曲着，腿根被郑号锡按住，奋力的在肉穴里抽插着。他似乎触及到了朴智旻穴内的那点，朴智旻被刺激的整个人一激灵，却因为前端的锁精环限制了他。  
“呜呜……让我射嘛……”  
虽说后穴的酥麻感让他舒适极了，但是前端无法释放，又胀又痛。朴智旻泪眼朦胧的看着周围一堆看好戏的男人，想要伸手去抓他们的手臂，在空气中胡乱抓了几番，最终放弃。  
一旁的田柾国拿着跳蛋的遥控器，恶意的调整着震动频率。郑号锡也被颠的快要射了，果然，下一秒就射在了朴智旻的甬道里。  
经过几人的同意，朴智旻终于摘掉了锁精环，释放了后被金泰亨和田柾国拉到隔壁房间上开始运动。在临走前，田柾国把遥控器交给了闵玧其，还“不小心”多按了几下。  
“我们锡锡觉得是操人爽还是被操爽啊？”  
金硕珍抚摸着郑号锡平坦的小腹，凑在他耳边问着。那双大手从小腹慢慢下移，移到了刚才出精后疲软的分身上。套弄了几下后，小号锡微微站了起来，他便转移阵地到郑号锡的后穴，扯了扯那根跳蛋的线。  
郑号锡没有回答，他已经被后穴欲仙欲死的快感刺激的说不出话。可是他却下意识的迎合自己体内的椭圆柱体，渴望得到更多。  
“我们号锡真是个贪吃的孩子。”  
郑号锡的姿势已经从刚才的跪坐变成了现在的平躺，脸蛋红红的，在一旁一直看着的闵玧其忍不住唑了一口，他总觉得这人甜甜的。现在的脸蛋就像水果市场里刚上市的红苹果，又脆又甜。  
“呀，玧其哥竟然偷吃。”  
金南俊看不下去了，他已经迫不及待的想要看到这可爱的小鹿被他们几个操的融化的像一汪春水，眼角带着泪，谁看到了都想爱怜他。  
郑号锡本来就应该是被众人宠着的啊。  
金南俊胡乱的想着，手也在郑号锡身上乱摸。他坐在郑号锡身后，开始玩弄他因为冷空气而挺立的乳珠。  
金硕珍拉住跳蛋的线，从郑号锡的体内扯了出来。郑号锡被刺激的一个激灵，前端有少许蜜液流出。  
他换上手指做扩张，本来就湿漉漉的小穴他很容易的探进去两根，慢慢的三根，四根……最后变成差不多能够容纳下金硕珍的大小。  
“硕珍哥，今天便宜你了。”  
闵玧其把跳蛋和遥控器扔到一旁，拆出一个避孕套递给金硕珍。金硕珍笑了笑接过，说：  
“下一个就是你，别那么急。”  
不过，看着自己日思夜想的人被人操着的确不好受，于是闵玧其泄愤般的把他的粗大插入郑号锡的口中，抽动起来。  
郑号锡的呻吟被闵玧其插得断断续续，虽然闵玧其控制好了力度但是难免会因为冲力卡的有点深。终于在快要射了的时候闵玧其抽了出来，射在了郑号锡脸上。  
“舔掉。”  
闵玧其这么命令到，一边抓过郑号锡的手帮他撸动。郑号锡整个人被金硕珍操的一颠一颠的，眼泪卡在眼角不知道什么时候会落下来。听见闵玧其的话，颤巍巍的伸出小小的舌头去舔嘴边的污浊。  
那场面实在是淫荡至极。  
在漫长的操弄下，金硕珍和郑号锡一起射了，当金硕珍拔出他的东西的时候，在一旁等了很久的金南俊伺机而动，提着他的大家伙撑开郑号锡还在往外舀舀流精液的穴口插了进去。这猝不及防的动作对刚才还在被操射了的郑号锡无异是一种刺激，眼角的金豆豆适时的落了下来，配上他潮红的面色，惹人怜爱。  
“金南俊，一会你死定了。”  
闵玧其面带愠色，狠狠的剐了金南俊一眼。而接收到眼刀的金南俊无所谓的耸耸肩，把注意力集中在郑号锡磨人的穴口上。  
“我说，今晚要不去街头那家店吃？”  
金硕珍草草的整理了一下自己，他们都约好了今晚只做一次。现在纷纷开始张罗晚饭。  
“可是我不想跑，还是定外卖吧。”  
闵玧其翻了个白眼。  
“你又不是不知道，那家店人多，就我们走过去再走回来的时间，它那还没做好。”  
金南俊在说话的同时，一把握住抬头的小号锡开始上下撸动，吓得郑号锡一个激灵，差点软了。  
“要不去吃日料吧，就街头那家店再过去一点。”  
金硕珍平静的翻找起附近的好评餐饮店，开始推荐起那家店的吃食：  
“那家店的章鱼小丸子可好吃了，保准你吃了还想吃。”  
“就像吃了号锡还想吃一样？”  
闵玧其心情一下好了很多，赶走刚刚体外射精的金南俊，靠在郑号锡耳边这么说。  
“嗯哼，你可以这么理解。”  
“一会叫上田柾国他们一起？”  
“好啊。”  
闵玧其姗姗应着，巨物还在郑号锡体内抽动。

end


End file.
